Birth of Vengance
by CatspawVP
Summary: the story of the Quintesons revenge on the transformers for being exiled.


Birth of Vengence  
  
The hallways of Quintessa were cold and dark. Not many life forms would think it a good place to call home. In retrospect even the Quintesons themselves didn't really care for it, though being run off their home world of Cybertron they had little choice left.  
  
Judge Deliberata drifted silently along the corridor. Outside the planet looked nothing more that a mechanical piece of art, long abandoned. The interior though was the Quintesons greatest secret.  
  
Deliberata looked over while slaves from various mechanical worlds worked. This project must be kept secret, the Transformers must never see it coming.   
  
He floated off toward fellow judge Liberata.   
  
Liberata:"How goes construction on the weapon?"  
  
Deliberata:"It's has begun though it will take time to program it all, and due to it's size most of the transformation cogs and circuits will take longer to place than our smaller models."  
  
Liberata:"As long as sentance is passed on Cybertron and all its inhabitants we shal be satisfied, carry on."  
  
Deliberata looked back. For the first time they were not building merely a robot, but a planet. This weapon would be the consumer of anything it came across. It would set it's ultimate course for Cybertron with only one thought...Destroy.   
  
Deliberata felt a coldness in him. He had missed Cyberton, and didn't want to see it so wastefully destroyed. Still once the weapon had finished its mission they would build another, and this time they would avoid the mistakes of before.  
  
Several years passed, the weapon was completed. The workers were "rewarded" by being the first to be consumed by it. As the energy coursed through its circuits and it came to life the Quinteson Heiarchy watched.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
The Quinteson known as the Magistrate glided forward. He was the oldest, and the one whom most suspect was scarred the worst from the abandonment of Cybertron.  
  
The Magistrate spoke into the communicator to the planet.  
  
"You are Unicron. You were created to be our weapon of revenge against all mechanical life. You have also been given the gift of transforming. It will take some time to master, and more energy than you currently have, but soon you will have the means and power. Your ultimate target is the planetoid known as Cybertron. Once you find it destroy it and notify us."  
  
Unicron let all this information sink in. "When do I leave?"  
  
A mad look glinted in the Magistrate's electric eye. "Immediately. Go, Crush them, and spare No one. Those who escape we shall find and deal with."  
  
Deliberata watched Unicron turn and float off. He questioned the Magistrate.  
  
Deliberata:"I thought He was only to punish Cybertron?"  
  
Magistrate looked down thinking:"Cybertron was the latest in a long line of failures. It is time to clean up after ourselves and start again. We have several planetoids of mechanical life...some have even moved on from their "home". This will do them no good as they will be hunted down."  
  
Magistrated pushed a button. "These interstellar charts show where our planets were last. They have been fed into Unicron's main program. The last stop is Cybertron. Once it falls we will have no further need for it. Unicron can be disposed of as planned and reconstruction of Cybertorn can commence. We will be masters again."  
  
Deliberata watched his bretheren glide off. He looked at the chart. It would take a while for Unicron to get there. Long enough for him to bury the matrix, the weapon they made to stop Unicron.  
  
So it was that Deliberata made his way with the matrix and a holo message to a special room in Quintessa.   
  
Magistrate:"Giving them a fighting chance?"  
  
Deliberata spun around and sighed:"I cant see wasting that much. I say let the strongest survive. I've encoded the matrix to only open close enough to Unicron. otherwise it will remain locked."  
  
Magistrate nodded.:"Send it to Aplha Trion. He will know what to do."  
  
Deliberata nodded. A beam encased the matrix and the message. Both appered shortly later in Alpha Trion's domicile. The Transformers now had the only weapon to prevent their genocide, but with the Great war looming, would they live long enough to use it?  
  



End file.
